


it's like magic

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, this is so cliché but i feel like audrey makes it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Evie and Mal go to prom together, nervous to show their relationship in public for the first time. Despite an interruption, they have a magical night.





	it's like magic

"I'm really scared, Mal,"

"Me too E, I feel like I'm gonna piss myself. But you really need to get out of the bathroom, I want to see your dress!"

Heels click against the wooden floor. Every sharp click makes Mal's heart jump. Her girlfriend is going to walk out of that bathroom any second now and she will look stunning. Mal can't seem to stay still.

"So, what do you think?"

Hearing Evie's voice, Mal suddenly looks up from her nails. Her mouth hangs open as she looks at the dark-haired girl.

"Wow," she breathes in awe. Evie looks _amazing_. Her hair is open and wavy on her shoulders. Evie is wearing a short, strapless, blue dress. A veil or tail type of thing is flowing down her legs like silk. Blue heels with a small bow complete the look. Mal is speechless.

"What? Why aren't you saying anything? Is my dress that bad? Oh, I knew I should've gone with the red one! And I don't have time to change it — "

"Wha - Evie!" Mal cuts her ranting girlfriend off suddenly, "You look absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe how lucky I am to be going to prom with you."

"Oh, Mal," Evie's eyes soften and she gives her a quick kiss, "Wait! Your dress! Why aren't you wearing it already? We're going to be late!"

Evie pushes Mal towards the bathroom. She grabs her dress from her bed before she shuts the door. The blue-haired girl is left on the other side. Mal takes a look at herself from the mirror. Her hair is good, her make-up is good, the only thing she needs now is her dress. It's short and lacy and purple and Mal loves it. She finishes the look with a pair of simple, black heels.

"I'm ready!" Mal exclaims, grabbing her purse and carefully slipping her spellbook inside it.

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me!" Evie says from the other side. Mal exits the bathroom and Evie's mouth is left hanging open in a similiar manner to Mal's a few minutes before.

"You are quite possibly the fiercest, hottest girl I know," Evie says and comes forward, cupping Mal's face in a passionate kiss.

"Let's go," Mal says, licking her lips as she pulls away from the kiss. The girls link arms and they head for the prom location. Ben has rented a villa near a beach for the prom. Fairy Godmother has helped with the decorations and other things while Lonnie and Jane have succesfully taken care of the food.

Mal and Evie pass many couples and friends going to the prom together. Their nervousness increases. They want to show their love to the world, but they're not sure if they're ready.

They're the last ones to arrive to the venue. Mal peeks through the big wooden doors and sees bright lights, dancing people and different kinds of food and drinks set close to the bar. Mal notices Jay and Carlos dancing together. They're in the same situation as Evie and her.

Mal closes the door and takes a deep breath. Evie looks at her with concern.

"I'm scared as fuck." Mal admits. Evie brings her in for a hug.

"Me too, babe. But...I think we should go in there." she says. Mal nods and links arms with Evie once more.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I know," Evie smiles and chuckles. Then they head through doors. Some people turn to look who have arrived slightly late. They smile a bit, seeing it's Evie and Mal. Jane is first to welcome them at the door.

"Evie! Mal! Welcome to prom! We were scared you wouldn't show up," she pouts a little but then grins, "Don't you have dates? Not that there's anything wrong with not having a date, but, you know...don't you have any? Just answer the question, I'm making this very awkward for myself." Jane goes on a little rant. Mal and Evie glance at each other.

"Actually, um...Evie is my date. And I'm hers, and we're _dating_. Like, a couple," Mal says quietly and takes Evie's hand. They both feel tears in their eyes. People are staring now. Mal is squeezing Evie's hand tightly, afraid of people's reactions. Then suddenly, before anyone can say anything, Carlos steps forward.

"Jay's my prom date. He's my boyfriend too," he says proudly. Jay puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Carlos — "

"No!" Carlos cuts him off, "Evie and Mal declared that they're together. I want to do the same, Jay. I want to show the whole world that you're mine."

Jay smiles softly and kisses Carlos' head. The shorter boy looks happy and pleased with himself. No one still says a thing. Evie is starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I knew this wouldn't work. Come on Mal — " she starts to drag Mal out of the villa when Ben stops them.

"No, wait!" he exclaims, "You can stay. You're no different to us than you were ten minutes ago. At least I'm not going to treat you any different. Here in Auradon we accept everyone as they are and what they discover themselves to be. Love is love, right?"

A few people nod, chatting among themselves.

"Guys, I mean it! Carlos and Jay can love each other and Evie and Mal can date. Love is love!"

"Love is love!" this time more people chant with him a bit louder.

"I still can't hear it! Say it louder, it comes from the _heart_! LOVE IS LOVE!"

"LOVE IS LOVE!"

The students erupt into cheers. Jay pulls Carlos into a kiss and Evie and Mal kiss each other in happy tears. This is a powerful kind of love, something they've never seen before.

"So E, how do you feel about slaying this prom?" Mal asks, grasping her girlfriend's hand. It feels so amazing to be able to say that to all the students and be accepted by them. At least the majority.

"It would be my pleasure," Evie purrs, giving Mal a devious look that makes her shudder before they head to the dance floor. Evie decides to show off her dance moves and sooner than she knows it, she's having a dance battle with Lonnie and some other girls from their year. Mal is cheering for Evie from the side.

"That's my girl!" she exclaims. Evie winks at her before finishing off and winning the battle.

"Who said I can't dance in heels?" she asks Mal breathlessly as she approaches her. Mal gives her a quick kiss.

"You killed it. I'll go get us some drinks," she says.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna stay alcohol free tonight, just in case I have to drag your drunk ass back to our room," Evie smirks at Mal, who sticks her tongue out before disappearing among the crowd. Evie sits down on a couch, enjoying a few snacks.

"Evie, hey!"

Evie looks up suddenly, seeing Chad approach. He sits next to her. She feels slightly uncomfortable.

"Chad. Hi," she says as casually as she can.

"So why is a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone?" he asks, his hand getting closer to her thigh.

"Mal is getting us some drinks. My _girlfriend_. You listened to what we said, didn't you?" Evie asks unsurely. Chad pulls his index finger down her leg and she moves further away from him.

"I wasn't paying attention," Chad laughs. Evie can smell the beer in his breath.

"Chad, you're drunk. Leave me alone. You're with Audrey, aren't you?"

Chad grabs her arm now, "She doesn't know."

"That's disgusting! She's going to be so hurt! Let me go," Evie struggles as Chad pins her against the couch.

"Chad, stop!"

"Chad!"

Several students try to yell for Chad to stop harassing Evie. They want to help her, but Chad isn't listening.

"Chad," Evie's voice is trembling with anger. She feels furious at Chad's behaviour. His lips are getting closer to hers.

All of a sudden there's a loud shout. Someone punches Chad in the face from the side and he falls on the floor, letting go of Evie. She gasps.

"Mal!"

Mal is standing in front of her, fists out and an angry look on her face. Chad is holding his nose. It's bleeding.

"What the hell?" he asks.

"I swear if you touch _my girlfriend_ EVER again I will kill you! You hear me?!" Mal shouts.

"What'd he do?" Jay asks as he and Carlos appear next to Mal.

"He touched Evie inappropriately," she growls. Jay starts to leap towards him, feeling protective over his friend, but Carlos grabs his arm.

"Jay, don't," he warns, "I think he's done here."

"You're really close to being turned into mince meat, asshole!" Jay yells at Chad. He backs up. Audrey runs through the crowd and gasps when she sees her boyfriend on the floor.

"What is going on here?" she asks, "Why is Chad bleeding?"

"Because I punched the shit out of him." Mal growls. Audrey steps closer to her threateningly.

"You did _what_?"

"He harassed Evie, did you expect me not to get him the fuck away from my girl?!"

Audrey spins around to stare at Chad. She looks angry; a flame is burning within her. But suddenly she bursts to tears.

"How could you do that? To her? To _me_?" she stutters. In the background Evie gets up from the couch and Mal puts an arm around her waist.

"A - Audrey, baby, I — "

"No, don't! Don't call me 'baby'! You were my boyfriend, Chad, and goddamn, I loved you so much. But then you come here and have the guts to get so drunk that you disrespect a woman so _brutally_. I am not Evie and Mal's 'bestie', and I doubt I'll ever be. Frankly I wanted to snap Mal's neck when I heard what she did to you. But I know where the line goes. You don't _ever_ do that to anyone. Man or woman. I'm done with you Chad."

And so, Audrey leaves the villa. Chad is left speechless. Carlos takes a threatening step towards him and he bolts outside. He is not seen after this. The people in the villa start to cheer. They're cheering for Audrey and what she defended. Mal kisses Evie's cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Of course I am. I could've handled myself, you know," Evie smirks.

"Oh I know. And I do _not_ want to be in the way when you do," Mal laughs, "But I didn't like the way he touched you. Only I can touch the places he did."

Mal winks at Evie and puts her hand on her bare lower back. Chills go down Evie's spine.

They stay in an embrace for a while before a slow song comes on. Mal pulls Evie to the dance floor.

"I..I'm sorry. Our night is kind of screwed up now, isn't it?" Evie asks carefully. Mal's eyes widen.

"What? No, of course not! This has been an amazing night and I wouldn't change it for the world. What happened with Chad can be forgotten now. I love you, okay? You better love me too because someday I am going to marry you," Mal swears, "Did everyone hear me? I'm going to marry this girl someday! You can all be sure of it! I will marry her!"

Evie laughs and the other students look at them with happy smiles.

"Mal! You're silly," Evie kisses the tip of Mal's nose, "Sometimes it's cute you're shorter than me. Even with those heels that look _amazing_ on you, by the way!"

To this, Mal says nothing. She simply leans in and kisses Evie. Their kiss is long and full of unspoken words. When they pull back, Mal stares into Evie's eyes like they're the most beautiful things she's ever seen. It's like magic, seeing so much emotion in a simple pair of brown eyes. Evie knows immediately what Mal means when she looks at her and smiles.

"Mal?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

Mal chuckles, "I know."


End file.
